


Лишние

by Drist_Oren



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Стеб над некоторыми литературными привычками
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 4





	Лишние

Эггзи ожидал Гарри в кабинете Артура, когда двери распахнулись и в помещение вошел старший агент. Он стремительно приблизился к юноше и впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. Блондин застонал и вцепился в галстук опытного Кингсмена слабеющими пальцами. Брюнет медленно опустился на колени и умело расстегнул ширинку на брюках юного падавана.  
— Джентльмены, — вежливо откашлявшись, сказал нарисовавшийся в дверях Гарри. — Не могли бы вы найти более уместное для этого рода занятий помещение?  
Юноша тут же оттолкнул от себя старшего агента, блондин испуганно выпустил галстук опытного Кингсмена, юный падаван густо покраснел, схватившись за расстегнутые брюки, а брюнет встал и с достоинством отряхнул колени. Все шестеро с растрепанным и слегка пристыженным видом покинули кабинет.  
Гарри проводил их взглядом, закрыл двери, щелкнув замком, после чего стремительно приблизился к тихо смеющемуся Эггзи:  
— Наконец-то мы одни!

**Author's Note:**

> май 2015


End file.
